Penguin Drabbles!
by Sierra.Gem
Summary: Drabbles featuring everyone's favorite penguins and my OCs. Check out Operation: New Girls to learn more about them. I thrive on your requests, so tell me what you want to see and your wish will be granted!
1. Death of a Badger-lor

A/N: First drabble! The lovely StitchTayYuugaForever requested some badgers, so here we go! First drabble! This one is heavy on the girls, but the penguins _will_ be in the next one, I swear! Also, if you get the title, I love you.

"I'm pretty glad we had this time to relax with you, Marlene," Sandy spoke, swimming gently. "After the whole Molar thing, I just need a break."

"I'm glad you're all out in one piece," Marlene replied. "Maybe start spending time with the other animals?"

"I guess." Shelley rolled her eyes. "But there's no other girls besides you!"

"Well, there are two others…two badgers."

"Badger badger badger badger…" Hunter grinned, laying back..

"Did someone say badger?"

Hunter jumped. Standing over her were a yellow badger and a more orange-brown one.

"Who…?"

"Becky!" The yellow one grinned.

"And Stacy!" The other one chimed in. "Are these _girl penguins_?!"

Becky latched onto Nina in a tight hug. "That's _awesome_! You can come to our habitat! We can have dance parties-"

"Dance parties?" Nina's eyes brightened.

"And spontaneous scavenger hunts-" Stacy added.

"I do like a challenge," Shelley murmured.

"And we can talk about boys!" Becky squealed.

"As the only member of the team in a relationship," Sandy began, "that is a hard no from me."

"Okay, no boys, but we have to hang out!"

"Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!" They chimed.

"Okay, okay!" Sandy exclaimed. "Fine, we'll hang out with you!"

"Seems like they won't stop _badgering_ us, huh?" Nina joked. "Eh? See what I did there?"

The badgers sharply turned around. "Oh, we see." Becky snarled. "You think that's funny? You think badgers are just a punchline?"

"What? No!"

"We'll see how funny it is when I turn you inside out!" Stacy lunged at her, but Marlene held her back.

"Girls, I think you're forgetting something. They're with _me._ "

"…oh. R-right."

"Why the sudden apology?" Sandy inquired.

"Have you ever seen Marlene out of captivity?" Becky whispered.

"No."

" _You're the lucky one_."

"But…can we still hang out?" Nina whimpered.

The badgers looked at each other, then turned to Nina. "Of course we can! Come on, let's go!"


	2. Every Drabble Fic Needs a High School AU

A/N: So I was talking with a friend, trying to figure out what to do for the next drabble. She told me she thought that a high school AU was pretty standard, and that I really couldn't go without one. I will indulge her. ;) This is just what I kinda picture everything looking like, so I'm sorry if we don't have the same visions!

Skipper was absolutely done with this school day. He enjoyed playing Capture the Flag, but that was only because he was absurdly good at it, especially with his team by his side. But when he closed his locker, things may have gotten worse.

"Skipper!" Private grinned, his shaggy blonde bangs almost blocking out his eyes.

"Private, you snuck up on me!" He groaned. "What did I tell you about that?"

"Um…don't?"

"Right. Why don't you tell me what's got you so riled up anyways?"

"Well, you know there's this dance coming up?"

Skipper shuddered. "Dances are for hippies."

"Regardless…I thought I'd ask someone."

"All right, I'll let this one slide. Nothing clouds a man's judgment so well as a good dame. Of course, she needs the team's approval first."

"Of course….Do you know Nina?"

"Nina?" Skipper banged his head against his locker in defeat. "That is _not_ a battle worth fighting, Private."

"But I really like her…."

"Come with me." He grabbed Private's arm and dragged him to the lab, where Kowalski was already making something explode; Rico almost salivated while watching. "Kowalski, the chart!"

"Which chart?" Kowalski inquired.

" _The_ chart."

" _Oh_ …" He nodded, spinning around a whiteboard. "This is a list of 500 reasons _not_ to ask out a member of Sandy's group."

"You prepared this in advance?"

"We've prepared a lot of things in advance," Kowalski replied, gesturing to a sign that said "In Case of Zombie Country Singer Apocalypse, Break Glass."

"All right," he sighed, "one good reason."

"One good reason?" Skipper scoffed. "Sandy is a _complete_ nightmare, and if you want to ask out Nina, you have to deal with that she-devil first."

"…all right, one more."

"What more do you need, man?!" He ran his hands through his jet black hair, exasperated.

"Even if Sandy's a complete nutter, that shouldn't stop me." He swallowed.

"All right, dig your own grave. Just like Manfredi and Johnson."

A/N: I feel like I want to continue this, but I don't know if I should, honestly. If someone really wants me to, I will!


	3. Another High School Chapter!

A/N: Oh my gosh, someone actually wanted a high school AU continuation! All right, here we go.

BAM. Skipper's locker slammed shut with a crash.

"Sandy, what a pleasant surprise in the morning," Skipper groaned.

"Don't be smart with me, Skipper," she growled. Her brown hair cascaded over her shoulders, but it only appeared to be so long because she was so short.

" _Someone_ has to be smart, and it's obviously not going to be you."

"All right!" She threw her fist against the locker. "I don't like you and you don't like me, but we've got a big problem on our hands."

"And that is?"

"This little infestation of puppy love in our teams. Private not only asked Nina to the dance, he's taking her out to dinner Friday night."

"What?" He shook his head. "He just won't learn."

"All of you are faux-macho idiots, and Nina is going to get her heart broken."

"Nice vocabulary word, Sandy. Glad you picked that up from failing every test."

Sandy restrained herself. "Skipper, we have a common goal here. Let's focus on that. I say we spy on them.

"All right, I'll bite. I'll pick you up at six, dollface." He winked at her.

Sandy rolled her eyes so far back you'd think she saw the back of her head.

Skipper and Sandy could both think of 17 million better things they could do than staring awkwardly at either each other or the booth next to them.

"I'm really having a lot of fun, Private," Nina giggled. "I'm so happy you asked me."

"I'm happy you said yes," Private chuckled. "It's so great to be able to relax without thinking about school or work or lasres."

"Lasers? Eh, I won't ask. But honestly, you've never had a girlfriend?"

"Well, no, not really."

"Are you just not allowed to date?" She teased.

"It's not that, it's just, well, you."

"Why would you let someone else run your life like that?"

"Well, what about Sandy?"

"I mean…I owe Sandy everything. She took me under her wing and changed me for the better, like in that old movie where the kids had detention."

"I love old movies! What about the movie where the kid skips school?"

"That one's my FAVORITE!"

"ME TOO!"

An elderly couple sitting across the way shushed them.

"Oops," Nina whispered, "sorry. Guess I'm enjoying your company too much."

Sandy pretended to throw up in the bread bowl, and Skipper found himself laughing.

One split cheesecake later, Nina spoke. "I think that's our cue to exit."

"All right. The bill is paid, so we can just get up and go." He went to help her up.

"They're going to see us!" Sandy hissed.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Skipper asked frantically.

She did the only thing she could think to do when she panicked and pulled him in to kiss her.

Private and Nina walked by, only sparing a glance.

"How sweet," Nina grinned. "They must be so happy."

They broke apart harshly, their faces flushed. They just stared at each other until...

"I knew you wanted to kiss me." Skipper smirked.

"Shut up, Skipper!" Sandy punched him in the shoulder. "I hate you."

They both left a little more confused than when they came in.


End file.
